Talk:Girl Meets Creativity/@comment-5817180-20150822033134/@comment-26660845-20150823055436
Yes well, that's what happens. There are a lot of things the writers are experimenting with. I HONESTLY believe placing Lucas and Maya together this early into the show is a BAD IDEA and trust me...I know a bad idea when I see one. I've talked to a company or two about BAD IDEAS before and got rejected at every turn. And they all filed bankruptcy within a few years tops. Should I be on the leadership board or whatever? Nah, I'm not a guru; I just know a bad idea when it comes to writing a story. Think about all the TV shows that "ship" according to fans? No episodes of ICarly have the highest ratings than the Seddie episodes you know when they dated? So it was a good idea...BUT, when you think of it...they really could not keep them together and their characters, those who were supposed to be Static characters...had to adjust to the dynamic changes they risked to put in there. GMW is supposed to have dynamic characters unlike ICarly or other sitcoms...but to have them going through dynamic changes every season? Viewers won't be able to trust the show. Here's an example: Season 1: Girl Meets Father: Cory and Maya formed a bond that was VERY strong; to the point of Maya even claiming him as a dad when he danced with her. Umm...that's dead and retconned it seems because we are in favor of Shawn. Season 1: Girl Meets Friendship, Lucas' FRIENDS talk about how great he is! I've known Lucas just about ALL MY LIFE...there's nobody finer I know! Umm...that's dead and retconned it seems because Zay comes up and mentions how Lucas got into trouble a lot and even got held back! And when Maya asks if he and Lucas were BEST friends, he tells her that there weren't BETTER friends. Season 1: Girl Meets Flaws: Farkle is made fun of because he's a geek and wears turtle neck sweaters. His friends love him because of WHO HE IS and through Janitor Harley, we see that when one's will is so strong, he can change the biggest of bullies. Umm...that's dead and retconned it seems because Farkle... ...gets made fun of for being himself? So he...decides to change? While I was in favor of this change as it expands his character in the show...just a drastic, rip off your turtle neck and have a black shirt and hat already waiting for you underneath? Especially in response to the SAME THING from last season...was kinda TOO dynamic. Then in the next episode, he just has new clothes! Well, he's rich so I guess he can do that right? And I'm pretty sure there are a lot of other retcons that will be taking place if they want to get this Lucas and Maya thing going THIS FAST...ALL of Lucas' interest and flirtation with Riley for instance. I mean, even in the last episode, he clearly WANTED Riley to go to the dance with HIM. Just because Riley may not be interested in Lucas anymore, doesn't mean we can just forget all of Lucas' advances on her. Trust me...unless they have some LEGENDARY writers on staff... ...putting those two together this early...is a bad idea. When I'm right, I'm right! When I'm wrong, I'm strong. If they can pull it off successfully, I'll apologize. I can only hope it DOES go well because I like the show a lot!